


Just a little more love

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, but that wouldn't make sense, maybe idk, might have a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark remained silent, listening to his best friend compliment the girl he's been crazy about for the past years. He had never admitted to knowing anything about her. Donghyuck always dismissed the idea of even talking to Yerim, yet alone call her 'perfect'.





	Just a little more love

  
"Do you like someone?" Donghyuck asked, his voice echoing in the night air, and he raised his head, trying to get a better view of Mark. The stars in the sky weren't doing him justice, but he got a clear enough sight of his best friend, huddled up besides him beneath the fluffy blanket, a couple of alcohol bottles layed next to them, and they both knew someone was going to be responsible for picking them in the morning, but couldn't care less right now.

Mark and Donghyuck, otherwise known as the Tom and Jerry of their group, had been friends since the time they gain conscious. When Mark opened his eyes, he saw Donghyuck's chubby face, a massive grin plastered over his face, and drool slipping out from the corner of his mouth. Ever since then, the two had always stayed by each others side. It had become a habit. Maybe a bad one, but still a habit.

"Hm?" Mark hummed, not quite catching the question the first time, since he zoned out whilst watching the squirrel, on the tree a little away from them, jump up and down without fear.

"Do you like someone, Mark?" Donghyuck repeated his question, his words coming out a bit slurred and his voice higher than usual.

"Yeah." Mark replied, smiling as an image of the girl he's had a crush on for years flashed through his mind.

They had known each other since they were younger, yet weren't that close. Mostly because she was a girl who tend to stay away from guys, a strange habit she picked up when she returned from boarding school, and because Mark was too shy to actually hold a proper conversation with her, a blush appearing on his face the second he locked eyes with her.

"Oh." Donghyuck nodded, trailing his hand down Mark's arm, before intertwining their fingers. "Who is it?"

He asked again, for the millionth time. Every time they got drunk Donghyuck would ask him the same question, then pretend to not know who the girl is, so Mark would then have to describe who she is and why he likes her so much.

"Yerim, you know her right?" Mark answered, tilting his head to the side, and catching a glimpse of Donghyuck's small smile, one forming on his own face.

"Yeah." Donghyuck said, his gaze rising from their hands to the view in front of them. Plenty of cars went past them, showing off their engines and deafening the two for a while. Donghyuck waited till the noises got quieter before speaking again, his glassy eyes still glued to the buildings. "I know her. She's really pretty. She's funny as well, and can speak English. I thought she was British when she first spoke, but turns out it was just the accent she's picking up. Yerim's the smartest in her—your year, isn't it? Top of the class, manager of the basketball team, and the prettiest girl in school."

Mark remained silent, listening to his best friend compliment the girl he's been crazy about for the past years. He had never admitted to knowing anything about her. Donghyuck always dismissed the idea of even talking to Yerim, yet alone call her 'perfect'.

"Heard she got a scholarship as well." Donghyuck continued, leaning against Mark's arm and letting out a sigh, the smile on his face widening. "She's so cool... apparently she even got into a fight with her parents when they found out she was bisexual. A whole showdown happened, she threatened to leave the house until they accepted her. That's when she got her first girlfriend, right? Sad to see her break up with Nayeon, they were cute."

"Mhm." Mark hummed along, placing his head on Donghyuck's, following his gaze and watching as the dark clouds above passed by, an strange reminder that time was going by, although it felt like it was frozen, with just Mark and Donghyuck existing. Weird. "You know a lot, don't you?"

"I hear things from time to time.Donghyuck muttered, the words Mark said a few weeks back were still fresh in his memory, so he basically just repeated those, grateful even Mark didn't remember that.

The sound of the annoying cat on the corner of the roof and the ticking sound coming from the water leaking through the pipes was the only thing that could be heard, other than the heavy breathing of Mark and Donghyuck's.

"Do you like someone?" Mark echoed the words Donghyuck had asked him many times before. A sigh escaped the younger's mouth, before he began to speak again.

"Yeah." The smile on his face brighter than when he spoke about Yerim. "I like this guy called Mark Lee. He also goes by Minhyung sometimes. He's really good looking and cute. His English is obviously great, considering he was born in Canada before he moved to Korea. Not the smartest in his class, but still one of the most coolest guys I've ever met.

"He isn't the ace in his basketball team." Donghyuck continued, a laugh muffling his words, "That's Chenle's role. He once got in a fight with some of the popular kids at school. They were making fun out of me, and he punched then right in the face although he later cried because his hand was bleeding, I thought it was heroic."

Mark hummed along, allowing Donghyuck to snuggle into his arm, the night seeming a lot more colder than before.

"Donghyuck—" Mark started, but was soon but off by the younger.

"I know." He said, because Mark could even speak his mind. They had gone through the same conversations so many times now, Donghyuck already knew what he was going to say.

"You're my best friend." Mark said, and Donghyuck closed his eyes, hoping the stinging feeling would go away if he stopped himself from stealing a look at Mark.

"I know." Donghyuck mumbled, his voice cracking but the smile on his face staying strong. The words seemed to still have an impact on him, though he had heard them so many times before. "And I love you."

The silence in the air, the ringing in his ears, and the quiet sniffling from Mark was echoing around them, hitting Donghyuck directly in his heart. He knows he should move on, but maybe a little bit more of loving couldn't hurt. He should know better. But he chooses not to.


End file.
